Talk:Ningishzida
= Testimonies = Solo * Solo'd 99 Dnc/Nin with RR, GH, VV. Put fan dance up and went to town at back feet, soloing darkness with pyhric kleos and evisceration. Crazysmurf * This is certainly soloable Nin/Dnc tanking on back feet. Got it to 19% using RR/GH/Siren Shadow & not even +1 shadows from +2 feet. I got unlucky taking 2.2k tail with 1 shadow followed instantly by a hit (despite capped evasion -.-) but I intend to go back and try again considering how simple it was up until this point. Doubt I will be so lucky going 1/1 on jaculus pop though(also soloed easily using same setup).--Bimbam' * Soloed - Same setup as above ^^ even with 78.15% evasion this can be somewhat hairy due to it's fast attack speed & my struggling to land paralyze. If I had +2 shoes this would have been cake. 34 mins 37s Bimbam * THF99/DNC - With 447 Evasion Skill and 117 gear, it was a very close, nail-biting fight. He turned to Serpentine Tail me 2x, both times missing luckily. I fought from his front, and didn't get my KI, ORZ. Despite 3 heads, he seems to Double Attack from front, or side. Also keep in mind he's resistant to blunt and piercing. Really don't see how u did this, i tried and it kept turning, i have really good gear and its acc was very high and para never landed. Ridiculously easy solo as 99 NIN/DNC. Kannagi85, Arisui99, full +2, capped eva and katana skill. Atmas: GH, RR, and Apoc. just stand between his back legs and wack away. Just ride your Ichi timer, and save Ni for emergencies if he strips shadows. Don't even bother with blind or para if you don't feel like it. He should never land a hit on you. Just Blade: Hi when you can, and don't worry about TP for healing. Takes about 7-8 minutes. Enjoy. *on a side note: Alfard can be tanked the exact same way. I'm 29/74 on Alfard's Fangs soloing him. First few times, just save TP until you get the hang of it. Good luck. Bestsapper As long you stay in melee range of him he wont turn but if you try to run around him he will. Best way to do it is after you pull him to camp unlock and run strait though him to the rear then turn around and he wont turn. Watanuki:Sylph *Soloed as BST90/DNC45, in retrospect /NIN would have been better. Used DipperYuly and tanked from behind. Gear is pretty good but not amazing, one Guichard's Axe+2 (evasion+20) and one Skeggiold (PDT-5%) were my axes. Used RR/MC/DG atmas, though in foresight I should have switched MC for Siren Shadow or another evasion atma; this hydra is accurate! Pretty much rode Reward recast, could stick to Zeta at first but as the fight got later I had to switch to Eta at points. Had to pet swap roughly every 25-30% of its HP, but Call Beast was almost always up. However, at 13% my pet died while Call Beast was down, so I had to kite; it wasn't hard with the mob's terrible pathing, and the hills made it easy to stay ahead. Spammed charm when it was up to make sure it didn't unclaim at any point. Managed to finally kill it after a good while, probably at least 45 minutes. Dropped 1x Ravager's Seal and Thicket Gages. --Kensagaku 05:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Duo * just did this nm with nin/war and whm/rdm both 90. was a total joke. used eva atmax2 and razed ruins and he could barely touch me at all... probably could have soloed it. dropped sam seal x4 --Crebont 13:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) * Just duo'd this war/sam and whm/rdm. War zerged it, while whm spammed cures. Was very easy, just make sure you have convert and some ethers. 2+ * Practically duo'd by MNK90/NIN45 and WHM90/RDM45 with 1 close call because Counterstance wasn't up. Another party member came BLU for stagger, then switched to THF for TH. A 4th party member came BLM, then RDM, and couldn't land any debuffs on it, so he just cured and hasted. THF and RDM came at ~50%. --Eremes 06:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) * Level 90 NIN/WAR, BLU/NIN, DNC/NIN, WHM/RDM, BLM/RDM pick-up group successful. Ninja tanking is effective, except when Serpentine Tail catches the NIN without Utsusemi up. Dancer Fan Dance was highly effective for tanking, and Dancer with Fan Dance up was much less likely to get one-shot KO'ed, compared to Ninja. NM is very resistant to Elemental Magic damage. I was using equipment/merits @ 410 total Elemental Magic Skill, and you can't depend on Skill from Aquilo's Staff since the NM is heavily resistant to Ice damage. If I used less than the aforementioned 410 Elemental Magic Skill, resist rate on nukes went way up. Stutter Step definitely helped, and I would recommend having a Summoner for Leviathan's Favor next time. Elanabelle.Bismarck 17:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * Level 90 THF/NIN x2, BLM/WHM, and WHM/BLM x2 pick-up group. I fought the NM as a THF/NIN with atmas Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruins, and Siren Shadow with +1 emp armor equips. I blink/eva tanked the hydra in the back and had the other THF SA & TA me. Although as I soon found out it would become a very long drawn out fight since my daggers even with crits were doing about 50-80. Managed to successfully kill NM with a few close calls with Serpentine Tail bringing me down to the red. Used about 1/3 a stack of shihei and the fight lasted around 20 some minutes give or take. --Belisarius87 08:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- = Threnody resistance = * Singing 345, Wind 330, Merciless Matriarch (SUP MACC) atma, HQ elemental staves etc. Some tried with ascetic's tonic. No ES. --CarWD 09:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ** Threnodies resisted: Ice threnody (fire element); Ltng. threnody (earth element); Wind threnody (ice element) ** Threnodies landed: Water threnody (lightning element), Dark threnody (light element), Light threnody (dark element)